bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Choe Neng Poww
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 4 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 92 | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 391 cm | weight = 506 kg | previous affiliation =Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = Arrancar #25 Fracción Baraggana | previous team =Números | previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Ggio Vega, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Calderon | manga debut = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | anime debut = Odcinek 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Hiroshi Shirokuma | english voice = | spanish voice = }} jest #25 Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym z sześciu Fracción 2 Espady - Baraggana Louisenbairna. Wygląd Choe jest męskim Arrancarem z zielonymi oczami i czarnymi, krótkimi włosami. Jest dość wysoki, mając aż 391 cm wzrostu. Jego dziura Hollowa nie jest widoczna, a pozostałości maski to kościany podbródek z dwoma małymi rogami po obu stronach. Posiada też dwie, zielone trójkątne linie biegnące przez oba policzki, które zwrócone są ku zewnątrz. Jego fryzura przypomina nieco średniowiecznego mnicha. Poww nosi jednolity, biały mundur Arrancara, jednak jest on dopasowany do sylwetki, co przypomina nieco chiński strój z długimi rękawami, które uwydatniają jego dość duże dłonie. Nosi hakama w takim samym kolorze jak każdy, czyli białym. Buty są jak u jego kolegi Ggio Vegi, które wyglądają jak standardowe obuwie treningowe (w anime są jednak pokazane jako zwykłe sandały z czarnymi skarpetkami). Osobowość Pomimo swoich dużych rozmiarów i przerażającego wyglądu, Poww odzwierciedla spokój, kontemplację, poważną osobowość i małomówność. Czasem jest też zbyt arogancki i pewny siebie, a świadczy o tym pokonanie Ikkaku Madarame, gdzie zaczął się chełpliwie śmiać, gdy zaatakował go Komamura.Bleach manga; Rozdział 325, strony 7-9''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 327, strona 12 Często negatywnie komentuje cechy wyglądu swoich przeciwników, gdzie śmiał się z łysiny Ikkaku oraz wyglądu Sajina, który według niego przypomina psa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 326, strona 8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 326, strona 15 Podobnie jak jego koledzy z Fracción, darzy Baraggana ogromnym szacunkiem, zwracając się do niego "Wasza wysokość", a także Bogiem, modląc się do niego przed bitwą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona 10 Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura Pierwszy raz pojawia się gdy razem z Baragganem, innymi Arrancarami oraz Espadą przygotowuje się do walki z Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315 Wraz z dwoma innymi Fracción wyciąga spod peleryny tron, na którym zasiada Baraggan. Razem z innymi zostaje wysłany by walczyć z ochroniarzami filarów. thumb|left|Pokonany Ikkaku Dociera na miejsce i szykuje się do walki z Ikkaku Madarame, od którego jest dwa razy wyższy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319 Po tym jak oficer powiedział, że będzie się modlił o to by był tak silny jak wygląda, Poww pyta się go do czego będzie się modlił, i czy Shinigami mają Boga. Ikkaku zaczyna się zastanawiać do czego się modli i stwierdza, że do niczego, więc będzie się modlił do Boga Powwa. Choe odpowiada, że nie ma problemu i że ich Bóg/Król wie, że Ikkaku jest za słaby dla niego. Po krótkiej konfrontacji Madarame mówi mu, że samą siłą nic na niego nie zdziała. Gdy Shūhei Hisagi zakończył swoją walkę, okazało się że filar, którego bronił właśnie Ikkaku, został zniszczony, a Shinigami leży pokonany. Obok niego stoi Poww i wygląda na to, że pokonał go bez najmniejszego trudu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 325 thumb|right|Poww i Komamura Następnie mówi, by Ikkaku pokazał mu swoją prawdziwą siłę, lecz Shinigami odmawia mówiąc, że takiej nie ma, a nawet jakby miał, to nie użył by jej na kimś takim jak on. Słysząc to Arrancar ma zamiar zabić Ikkaku, jednak w ostatniej chwili przybywa kapitan Sajin Komamura uderzając Arrancara, tym samym wysyłając go daleko w ścianę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 220 Tetsuzaemon Iba stara się zapobiec zamianie miast, gdy Choe wstaje i podchodzi do kapitana, mówiąc, że to był dobry cios, ale nieprawdziwy i uderza kapitana, sprawiając, że ten wędruje na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Następnie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, przymierzając się do zabicia znajdujących się tam Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 326 thumb|left|Bankai Sajina pokonujący Powwa Poww staje się ogromny i wygląda na nie do pokonania. Kira oraz Hisagi razem z Yumichiką udają się na miejsce gdzie, znajduje się Choe oraz Iba i Ikkaku. Wszyscy wyglądają na przerażonych bez żadnego wyjątku. Tetsuzaemon bierze Madarame i uciekają, lecz Arrancar podnosi rękę z zamiarem zabicia ich. Kapitan Komamura blokuje atak i swoją siłą przerzuca Arrancara na pewną odległość. Poww jest zdziwiony, że jego poprzednie uderzenie nie zadało żadnych obrażeń. Ma zamiar zaatakować kapitana, jednak ten by szybko załatwić Fracción uwalnia swój Bankai. Arrancar przestaje atakować swoim Cero i wydaje się być przestraszony, zastanawiając się kim jest ten Shinigami. Komamura przedstawia mu swoją rangę, po czym Poww zamierza zaatakować, lecz Sajin atakuje swoim Bankai i zabija Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 327 Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Zielone Cero Powwa Cero: jak wielu Arrancarów, Poww korzysta z Cero. Gromadzi je w swoich ustach tak, jakby miał ziewać, po czym strzela nim z ogromną siłą rażenia, która jest wystarczająco silna, aby zranić Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach anime; Odcinek 320 Po uwolnieniu jego Cero wydaje się być silniejsze, jednak nie zadaje ono żadnych widocznych obrażeń Sajinowi Komamurze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 327, strony 13-15 Hierro: Choe, jak większość Arrancarów, korzysta z ciśnienia duchowego przechodzącego przez jego ciało. Jego skóra okazała się być wystarczająco silna, aby zatrzymać ostrze Ikkaku jedną ręką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 321, strona 4 Zwiększona siła: ze względu na swoje ogromne rozmiary, Poww posiada niewiarygodnie ogromną siłę fizyczną. Jego ciosy zawierają sporo mocy, które wystarczają, aby odesłać Komamurę, największego kapitana Gotei 13, na daleką odległość, równą kilku milom. Sam później stwierdził, że to nie było jego najlepsze uderzenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 327, strony 16-17 Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Powwa ; po hiszpańsku "Wieloryb", a japońsku "Gigantyczne Ramię Wieloryba": miecz ma formę wakizashi (co przypomina raczej scyzoryk, przez duże rozmiary jego właściciela), które trzyma w rękawie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 326 Miecz ma jasno-fioletową rękojeść oraz tsubę o owalnym kształcie. Do trzymania tego ostrza wystarczą mu tylko dwa palce. Nie wiadomo, czy Arrancar w ogóle może się nim posługiwać w nieuwolnionej formie.. thumb|right|Calderón * Resurrección: komendą uwalniającą jest . W czasie uwolnienia, Poww trzyma swój miecz poziomo, wypowiadając polecenie uwolnienia, po czym jego ostrze zaczyna się świecić i rozpuszcza się. Podczas uwalniania całe ciało zaczyna puchnąć jak balon, zaczynając od głowy. Zamienia się w wielkie stworzenie wielkości Gilliana. Kształtem przypomina wieloryba, co dalej podkreśla jego wzrost.Bleach manga; Rozdział 326, strony 17-19 Fragmenty maski znikają, a na jej miejscu pojawia się olbrzymi podbródek, który przypomina paskowany worek przechodzący przez całą klatkę piersiową (wygląda jak nadmuchiwane gardło wieloryba). Nogi Powwa i ręce pokryte są czarnymi paskami. Usta stają się znacznie większe, a ładowanie Cero w tej formie potwierdza ten fakt. W tej formie wydaje się ciężej poruszać przez nowo nabytą masę i z niechęcią lubi używać tego Resurrección, chyba, że tak każe mu Baraggan. : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* Zwiększona siła: twierdzi, że prawdziwa moc jego ciosów przejawia się w tej formie. Siła Choe jest na tyle potężna, aby wysłać Komamurę daleko od siebie, po czym Iba od razu zaczyna od niego uciekać, twierdząc, że skoro jego kapitan nie dał rady, to on sam nie ma z nim szans. Zauważono, że ruchy są bardziej ograniczone, ponieważ Sajin z łatwością go zabija swoim Bankai, gdzie ten nie ma czasu na obronę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 327, strony 1-7 Ciekawostki * Jego imię oraz nazwisko nie zostało ujawnione w mandze, a większość zwracała się do niego jako "po". * W tomie 38, numer Powwa jest przedstawiony jako #32, jednak w ostatniej książce "UNMASKED" zostaje zidentyfikowany jako #25.Bleach manga; Tom 38, między szkicami rozdziału * W anime walka Powwa z Komamurą jest bardzo zmieniona. Gdy Choe "ziewnął Cero", Sajin odbija je mieczem swojego Bankai. Neng próbuje uderzyć, jednak wszystkie trzy ciosy zostają zablokowane, a jego czwarty atak jest blokowany przez kontratak. Po dojściu do siebie, Poww próbuje zniszczyć go swoim Cero. Komamura blokuje je swoim Bankai. Choe pyta go z niedowierzaniem jak to możliwe, że nie zadał mu żadnych szkód. Kapitan udziela tej samej odpowiedzi i zabija go tak, jak w mandze. Cytaty * (Do Ikkaku Madarame) "Rozumiem. Nie ma problemu. Nasz Bóg i Król wie, że nie masz ze mną szans."Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strony 10-11 * (Po pokonaniu Ikkaku) "Przez cały czas wydawało się, że ukrywa swoją moc... szkoda, że nie żyje."Bleach manga; Rozdział 326, strona 8 * (Do Sajina Komamury) "To było na prawdę coś Shinigami... jesteś psem? Mimo, że to był silny cios... to nie był to prawdziwy cios."Bleach manga; Rozdział 326, strony 15-16 * (O swoim Resurrección) "Tak ciężkie. Tak męczące. Ale nie mogę tego nie zrobić. Bo to rozkaz... Baraggana-samy!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 327, strony 3-4 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Numeros